


Hello, welcome home

by jakrster



Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Reylo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Les mots se font plus pressants dans la gorge de Tai. Il veut absorber toute cette douleur que contient l’âme de Ben. Il veut l’effacer. Il veut l’exorciser. Mais, comme le reste, il ne suffit pas.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Tai, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai
Kudos: 2





	Hello, welcome home

Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home

–Bilie eilish, lovely

**5:08**

**.**

Rien n’avait annoncé la nouvelle disparition de Ben. Ça se produisait toujours comme ça. Sans indices, sans signes annonciateurs, sans fatras et paillettes, il semblait se volatiliser. Du jour au lendemain, Ben ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie : il ignorait ses SMS, refusait les appels téléphoniques et ne prenait pas la peine d’écouter les messages anxieux laissés sur sa messagerie. Sans rien dire à personne, il semblait quitter la surface de la Terre pendant une ou deux semaines. Parfois, trois semaines. Rarement, un mois.

Ce n’était pas nouveau.

Et, après six ans d’amitié, Tai ignore pourquoi il est, encore, surpris. Il ignore pourquoi est-ce qu’il lève, encore, brusquement la tête à chaque fois que l’on toque contre la porte de leur classe de littérature. Il ignore pourquoi est-ce qu’il jette, encore, des coups d’œil furtif au bureau vide qu’occupe habituellement Ben. Il ignore pourquoi est-ce qu’il prend, encore, la peine d’harceler Leia afin de lui demander si elle a des nouvelles ou s’il ne serait pas, par tous les hasards, simplement malade.

Et, Tai ignore _surtout_ pourquoi est-ce qu’il termine toujours par appeler, en désespoir de cause, Rey – et, ainsi, admettre à soi-même que cette fille risque d’en savoir davantage sur Ben que lui. Ce n’est pas qu’il la déteste. Non. Tai déteste seulement le fait qu’elle puisse, en toute liberté, embrasser, toucher, aimer Ben. Et, que ce soit réciproque. Il hait cette étincelle qui brille dans les yeux de son meilleur ami lorsqu’il parle d’ _elle_. Parce que, mon Dieu, qu’il aimerait être l’auteur de pareille étincelle. Ça le ronge de l’intérieur. Ça le brise en deux. Il se déteste d’être aussi égoïste. Ne dit-on pas, qu’être amoureux, c’est de vouloir avant tout le bonheur de l’autre? Pourquoi en est-il incapable?

Cependant, le pire, lorsqu’il abdique et qu’il appelle Rey, c’est la brèche d’espoir criante qu’elle parvint à créer. _Tu sais, Tai, on ne parle jamais de ces choses-là. Si quelqu’un devrait savoir où il se trouve, c’est toi. Quand il ne va pas bien, il ne vient jamais me voir._

On dit souvent que l’espoir fait vivre. Personne ne parlait de ce qu’il survient lorsqu’il vous poignarde en plein cœur et le lacère violemment.

À tous les coups, quand il raccroche le téléphone, Tai a le cœur dynamité. Le jeune homme repasse, examine, décortique chaque seconde de la conversation téléphone, au peigne fin. À s’en rendre presque malade. C’est son genre, ça, sur-analyser. Comme se l’est de souffrir en silence et faire semblant que tout va bien. Il se déteste. Se traite de masochiste. Se persuade qu’il vaut mieux tourner la page. Essaie de dormir. Échoue lamentable.

.

Puis, l’inévitable survient au bout de trois semaines. Sans avertissement.

Cette fois-ci, c’est à cinq heures huit du matin que Ben cogne doucement contre la porte de la chambre que Tai occupe dans la résidence universitaire. Les yeux toujours embrumés de sommeil, il le fixe pendant dix secondes avant de rebrousser chemin.

En silence, le jeune homme enfile les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main, chausse ses vieilles converses et attrape son portefeuille, ses clés ainsi que son téléphone. Toujours en silence, il le suit jusqu’à sa voiture, ravale ses commentaires inquiets sur les yeux injectés de sang de Ben, ses cernes violettes, sa barbe mal rasée et ses vêtements froissés. Il prend place sur le siège passager et le laisse l’amener où il veut.

Comme d’habitude, Tai garde le silence pendant que les pneus avalent des dizaines de kilomètres sur l’asphalte de la Nationale. Il jette un, deux, trois, quatre, une infinie de regards inquiets vers Ben. Sa bouche se pince en voyant l’état délabré dans lequel il se trouve – bien pire que ce qu’il avait aperçut sur le seuil de sa porte. À un moment, Tai se demande s’il ne devrait pas conduire. Cependant, la question reste en suspens à travers ses cordes vocales comme tout le reste. Il n’est capable que de se concentrer sur le coin des yeux sombres de Ben et ce qu’il distingue comme quelque chose d’inhabituellement aqueux. Pourtant, c’est si familier des trajets silencieux, en voiture, qui marquent les retours de son meilleur ami. Des larmes réprimées n’immergent qu’une seule et Ben l’essuie rageusement dans la seconde. 

Les mots se font plus pressants dans la gorge de Tai. Il veut absorber toute cette douleur que contient l’âme de Ben. Il veut l’effacer. Il veut l’exorciser. Mais, comme le reste, il ne suffit pas. Il ne sait pas comment non plus.

« Tu sais… » La voix rauque de Tai semble être ridicule élevée comparée au silence criant qui les entoure. « Je suis là. Si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. Je suis toujours là. Je serai toujours là. Peu importe ce que tu vis, peu importe ce qui se passe, _je suis là_ , Ben. »

Ben tourne sa tête brièvement vers lui. Ses lèvres se courbent légèrement, microscopiquement, pour former l’ombre d’un sourire. Sa main attrape naturellement celle de Tai et installe une bombe dans le cœur de son ami, par la même occasion.

« Merci. » répond, enfin, Ben.

Aucun des deux n’ajoute rien. Le silence se mue tranquillement en quelque chose de confortable et Ben ne lâche pas la main de Tai.

Il ne lâche pas la main de Tai même lorsque le soleil se lève complètement. 

Il ne lâche sa main que pour stationner la voiture, quelque part vers onze heures, et la reprend la minute suivante.

Il ne lâche sa main que lorsqu’il parvint à trouver le sommeil. Non, à la place, il s’accroche complètement à lui. Tai a la vague impression d’avoir été capturé par un poulpe, car Ben est partout autour de lui.

Et, Tai se laisse faire malgré la douleur lancinante qui s’installe dans sa main, dans son cœur, dans son ventre et dans ses poumons. Il est engourdi par la douleur, la proximité de son meilleur ami et le manque de sommeil.

Peut-être qu’un jour, le mal-être de Ben s’estompera complètement. Tai est prêt à tout pour que cela arrive, enfin. De toute manière, il lui a déjà donné son cœur ; il n’a rien d’autre à perdre.


End file.
